otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hope Adams
Daughter of the demon Lucifer, Hope is a Expisco Half Demon. She is first seen in the novella, Chaotic. Where she meets a werewolf thief named Karl Marsten. Character Hope is the youngest child of Nita and Will Adams. Her mother met her father while she was a student visiting America from India. However, Will is not her biological father. During her parents separation Nita got impregnated by a demon, Lucifer, which resulted in the birth of Hope. However, so far as Hopes family believes and knows, she is the daughter of Will Adams. Her mother does not know that she has been seduced by Lucifer. How it happened has yet to be revealed, although Hope has a couple theories. Hope has never told her family what she is. Character Description Hope is fine boned, and tiny. With delicate features and golden brown eyes. Her hair is long, black, and curly. Jaime thought of Hope as a Bollywood Princess. Character Race Hope is a rare type of demon, which is called a Expisco Half-Demon, which makes her crave chaos. Her sire is Lucifer. Only other supernaturals know what she is. As her family believes that her mothers husband is her father. How Lucifer managed to seduce her mother, has yet to be revealed. Though she has a few theories about it. Character Powers As an Expisco she is one of the most rare half demons. Commonly called Chaos demons she does not get the powers and abilities, like other half demons inherit from their demonic parent. But instead she got the demonic sensors. Chaos demons can sense chaos. For example, if a person thinks about their plan to murder someone, Hope will hear or perhaps even see a vision of it. However, if it is just wishful thinking then she will not sense anything. She also needs and craves chaos. She can also somewhat sense other people supernatural races. Character Associations Hope has contacts with the Interracial Council, thanks to Karl Marsten, who is also her lover. She also works for True News as a journalist, covering weird news stories. Character History Hope is the daughter of Nita and Will Adams, and is the youngest child in her family. However, unknown to her family, her biological father is a demon named Lucifer. Who she inherited her demonic powers from. Unlike other half demons, who inherit powers and not the sensors, Hope inherited the sensors rather than the powers. Thus making her a rare subtype of demon, and giving her the ability to sense chaos. Chaotic Hope is first introduced in the novella titled Chaotic, which can be found in the book Dates from Hell. In Chaotic she works as a reporter for True News, as the weird tales girl. Believing she is working as a contract agent for the Interracial Council, she in really working for a rogue Cortez Cabal employee, who has a gruge against Karl Marsten. Karl proves to Hope that she is not working for the council, and shows who she is really working for. In the end they call on Benicio Cortez for help, which ends up resulting in them owing the Cabal sorcerer a favor. As Karl leaves Hopes home, he tells her that he will end up making a fool of himself over her. No Humans Involved Hope is seen again in No Humans Involved. Working on a work exchange for six months in L.A, Jeremy Danvers and Jaime Vegas go to see her about a strange encounter Jaime had had. By then Hope had hooked up with the real Interracial Council, through Karl. Alterting them to potential supernatural activity that crossed her desk. While Hope is guarding Jaime, and while Karl and Jeremy go to do some searching of their own, both she and Jaime are kidnapped by humans trying to make magic. Together they are locked in "the killing room". When the chaos becomes too much for Hope, she begs Jaime to knock her unconscious. Personal Demon In Personal Demon Benico Cortez pays Hope a visit, calling on her for the favor which both she and Karl owe him. We are informed then that Karl is out of the country, having told Hope he was leaving to Europe for good. We also find out that Karl and Hope had shared a night together, after which he left. A rebel gang of young supernaturals lead by Guy Benoit has come to notice of the Cortez cabal. The job offer is simple - to investigate the rebel gang. But the bigger worry is if Hope will be able to keep her instinct and lust for chaos in check. As Hope discovers more about the gang and starts a relationship with a particularly charismatic member Jaz, her ex lover, the werewolf thief Karl Masterson, arrives to help and honor his half of the debt. The two find the situation may not be as simple as they thought. With Hope infiltrating the gang, two members of the gang are abducted and a third killed, apparently by the Cortez cabal. After the remaining gang members are found dead, they begin to suspect that Jaz and Sonny had not been abducted, but had been behind the murders of their fellow gang members. After locating Sonny, Karl went to approach him while Hope remained hidden from view. However, she was found by Jaz and kidnapped when Karls life was threatened. It was later revealed that Sonny and Jaz were brothers, and were also the relatives of Armen Haig, a man who had the ability to do minor alterations to his features. While Sonny and Jaz could become anyone. After the death of a women thought to be Paige Winterbourne, Karl and the Cabal found Hope and her two kidnappers. Sonny was killed by Karl, at which point Jaz asked Hope to kill him. So that he could be with his brother, and not be taken by the Cabal. However, the Cabal moved in too fast and Karl stopped Hope from killing Jaz. Jaz was taken into Cabal custody, and vowed to come for Hope. Living With The Dead Hope is seen again as one of the co-narrators in Living With The Dead. On another work exchange in L.A, she aids her human friend, Robyn Peltier, who is suspected in the murder of the world's most famous celebutante wannabe. As Robyn is caught in between a supernatural battle, she has to decide on whether she wants to know more about what her half demon friend is, and what Hopes boyfriend, werewolf thief, Karl is. With Hopes help, they work to battle against the Nast Cabal, and learn more about the Clairvoyants. During the fighting Hope is shown to be much more reliant on her boyfriend, Karl Marsten. When worried that she may lose him she even goes as far as to ask him to bite her. It is later in the book that Hope feels she needs to take some time away from Karl, so that she can learn to stand on her own two feet to support herself, and so that she can learn more about the demon within her. We also see that Hope has much more control over the demon she holds. Karl takes a job in Australia, and Hope takes on more work at True News Frostbitten She is seen at the end of Frostbitten when the rest of the Pack come up to Alaska Category:The Characters Category:Half Demon